


llamas de ira y algo más

by hopxfully



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Sexual Tension, Soulmates, lo que pasa en la cabaña del bölüm 32
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: ¿qué pasa en esa cabaña al final del bölüm 32 si Selin y Deniz no aparecieran en ningún momento?
Relationships: Edser - Relationship, Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	llamas de ira y algo más

Había algo en el ambiente. En esa cabaña entre la nieve, con un pequeño fuego y Eda durmiendo en el sofá. Con la tranquilidad de la noche y el sonido del viento como única banda sonora del momento.

Había algo en el ambiente que Serkan no podía identificar. Una calidez que le subía por el pecho y le instaba a quedarse allí, para siempre. Admirando a una mujer que no podía recordar del todo, pero con quien estaba empezando a soñar a diario.

Tragó saliva, todavía intentando recomponerse porque debía admitir que se había asustado cuando Melek había dicho que Eda no estaba. Frenético, había gritado su nombre entre la tormenta de nieve y ahora, teniéndola ahí, tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez, se le cerraba la garganta con una mezcla de angustia y ansias.

Eda había estado buscando el colgante, el colgante que _él_ la había regalado, el colgante con el anillo que una vez llevó en su dedo. Y la manera en la que le miró cuando volvió a tenerlo entre sus manos y cómo soltó un suspiro contenido y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo seguía como una película en repetición en la cabeza de Serkan.

Viendo a alguien como Eda, tan sol y flores, tan sonrisas y bondad, tan aire y libertad, no podía comprender qué había logrado él para conquistarla, para _enamorarla_.

Sin duda, era una mujer muy atractiva físicamente. Serkan no era ciego y, por supuesto, no era tonto. Era plenamente consciente de la belleza de Eda y de lo que eso le suponía a su propio cuerpo. Y también era consciente de que había una atracción entre ellos que no podía negar y que se estaba haciendo cada vez más palpable desde que la había visto por primera vez. Eso, en parte, solo conseguía que Serkan deseara con más fuerzas acordarse de lo que habían vivido, de cómo era su relación, de sí también había esa tensión sexual al principio, cuando se conocieron.

 _Nadie más que yo puedo tocarte_ era una frase que había aparecido como fuego en su mente cuando la había tocado en la oficina y que había vuelto a resurgir minutos antes en esa cabaña, con Eda a apenas unos milímetros de él, con su pelo hacia un lado, el tatuaje de la mariposa de su nuca a simple vista, el olor de su perfume rodeándolos, la leve sonrisa de sus rostros que no fueron capaces de ocultar.

Recordaba levemente a una mujer de espaldas a él y cómo había susurrado esas mismas palabras sobre su piel. Era la misma mujer que aparecía en sus recuerdos con aquel vestido amarillo. Y esa mujer solo podía ser Eda.

Serkan no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello, pues era evidente que esas palabras no habían salido en cualquier contexto. Era algo sexual, primitivo, que había surgido de lo más hondo de su ser. Algo que estaba volviendo a renacer en su interior cada vez que veía a Eda junto a Deniz, cada vez que veía que otro la abrazada, que otro la tocaba, que otro estaba con ella cómo él quería estar. Porque eso era algo que también estaba descubriendo: quizá no recordaba a Eda ni a su historia de amor, pero estaba cayendo por ella.

Se sentó a su lado en el sofá, cogiendo la manta con cuidado para no despertarla y tapándola para que no la entrara frío, a pesar de que el fuego seguía encendido. Quería quitarla un mechón de pelo que había caído sobre su rostro, pero reprimió el impulso porque la electricidad que le generaba tocarla no podía explotar en un momento como ese. Así que la miró. Y la miró. Y la miró sin moverse cuando ella sí lo hizo para acurrucarse a su lado. La miró y el aire se escapó de su pecho al verla tan tranquila, tan dormida, tan cómoda sobre su pecho. De hecho, de forma adorable, Eda frunció el ceño y pasó un brazo por el torso de Serkan, moviendo la cabeza y acomodándose sobre su corazón. Él la abrazó inconscientemente, tapándola mejor y apoyando su barbilla en su sien. Parecían encajar a la perfección y la paz que le embriagó por esa idea le hizo sonreír y cerrar los ojos también.

No recordaba cuando se había quedado dormido, pero unos sollozos le despertaron y al acomodarse y mirar a Eda, se dio cuenta de que era ella, que probablemente estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

La acarició la mejilla, notando la humedad de sus lágrimas y algo se encogió en él ante la imagen vulnerable que estaba presenciando.

–No te vayas, por favor –Decía Eda, entre el llanto –No puedo vivir sin ti, Serkan. No te vayas.

A Serkan se le cortó la respiración y la abrazó más fuerte al notar que ella apretaba con fuerza su chaqueta.

–Eda –Susurró, sobre su pelo, incapaz de soportar mucho más tiempo verla así.

–Vuelve conmigo, mi amor. Vuelve, Serkan. No me dejes sola –Un sollozo más alto la cortó a mitad de frase y Serkan se dio cuenta de que él estaba llorando también –No quiero una vida si no es contigo.

–Eda, despierta. Por favor, despierta. Es una pesadilla.

Pero él, en el fondo, sabía que no era una pesadilla del todo, porque se había ido, la había dejado sola, y ahora no la recordaba.

–Me duele todo, Serkan. Me duele respirar. Me duele vivir. Me duele seguir sin ti. –Eda se movió y se escondió en su cuello y la tibieza de sus lágrimas le puso la piel de gallina.

–Despierta, por favor –Siguió susurrando, acariciándola el pelo y besándola la frente –Despierta, nena.

Eda se calló de golpe y pareció relajarse, pero de un momento a otro comenzó a respirar con dificultad y volvió a echarse a llorar.

–No. SERKAN NO. Mírame. Mírame, mi amor. Recuérdame –Le abrazo por el cuello, hundiendo su nariz en su piel sensible y la manta se resbaló de sus hombros.

Serkan tenía un nudo en el pecho y otro en la garganta y no sabía qué hacer para despertarla. Solo quería que dejara de llorar. Quería recordarla y hacerla feliz. Quería evitar que algo así pasara de nuevo. Quería evitar ser él el culpable. Así que se movió y se puso de rodillas en el sofá, cogiéndola la cara y quitándola las lágrimas con cuidado.

–Eda, mi niña. Eda, abre esos ojos para mí. Eda –Murmuró, rozando su nariz con la de ella y manteniendo su agarre en su rostro, notando que volvía a respirar con más calma y que ya no tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados con fuerza –Eda, despierta. Por favor, nena, despierta.

Serkan la besó la frente un par de veces y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando la miró y ella le devolvió la mirada. Parecía estar un poco desubicada, pero al menos ya no seguía dormida.

–Estabas teniendo una pesadilla –La explicó, colocándola bien el gorro de lana negro y abrigándola de nuevo con la manta –No parabas de llorar y me he asustado. ¿Estás mejor? ¿Necesitas algo?

–No puedes darme lo que necesito –Dijo Eda, en voz baja, evitando el contacto visual y quitándose furiosamente otra lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

–Eda yo…

Pero Eda se levantó, lanzándole la manta a un lado y negando con la cabeza.

–¡Tú nada, Serkan! ¡Nada! No puedes devolverme al hombre de mi vida. No puedes darme lo que necesito ahora mismo. Porque ahora necesito a mi Serkan Bolat. A mi Serkan Romantik Robot Bolat. Al hombre que me hacía tocar las estrellas con una sola caricia y me hacía sonreír con una simple mirada. Necesito al amor de existencia, a esa persona que me hizo creer en los cuentos de hadas y en que en mí misma estaba todo el potencial de este mundo.

Serkan se levantó también, poniéndose frente a ella.

–Eda…

–¡Que no! –Le gritó, dándole un golpe en el pecho que le desestabilizó –¡NO! No puedo más, ¿me oyes? Me estoy volviendo loca. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

–No puedo dejarte en paz –Respondió él, con un pinchazo de dolor en la cabeza, propio de esos momentos en los que algún recuerdo borroso le hacía casi perder el equilibrio.

Eda soltó un grito contenido, recordando que eso era lo mismo que le había dicho cuando se había declarado y se echó a llorar de rabia.

–Mira, ya es suficiente. ¡Suficiente! ¡Estoy cansada! ¡Estoy harta! ¡Estás constantemente en mi cabeza, dentro de cada uno de mis pensamientos! ¡Te adueñaste de mi mente, de mi vida!

Serkan dio un paso atrás porque todo le sonaba, como si algo así hubiera ocurrido, pero a la inversa.

–Estoy cansada. Muy cansada de no poder dejar de tenerte en cuenta. Cansadísima de no poder dejar de amarte. Porque me duele, Serkan. Porque estás rehaciendo tu vida con alguien que no soy yo y me duele. ¡Y lo odio! ¡Y te odio a ti por no permitirme ser capaz de odiarte en realidad! Estoy harta de esta situación, de sentir que me arrancas el corazón y me lo rompes cada día. –Eda le volvió a dar otro golpe y le hizo sentarse en el sofá de nuevo.

–Me mata por dentro verte abrazar a una mujer que nunca ha sabido valorarte. Me arruina verte sonreírla y abrazarla, aunque sepa que nunca lo harás como lo hacías conmigo. Me quema tener que trabajar contigo y no poder besarte cuando estás frente a mí, con tu traje y tu corbata y estás tan guapo como siempre –Se inclinó sobre él, pegándole de nuevo.

Serkan no se defendió en ningún, momento. Quería que ella se desahogara y quería organizar todos los pensamientos que le estaban asaltando seguidos.

–No soporto el efecto que sigues teniendo en mí. No soporto haberme perdido en la nieve por buscar un collar que es importante porque _tú_ me lo has regalado, porque aferrarme a cualquier cosa que me lleve a ti me vale ahora mismo. No soporto haberte oído decir que nadie más que tú puede tocarme y, aun así, no ver ninguna reacción en ti cuando yo solo puedo pensar en la noche que pasamos en tu piso y en cómo te arranqué cada botón de la camisa y en cómo me hiciste gritar hasta el cielo. –Eda cogió aire, notando que estaba acalorándose de rabia y se quitó el gorro, lanzándoselo a Serkan a la cabeza ­–¡Quiero odiarte! ¡Pero quiero tanto besarte también! Y es insufrible no poder hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

Una bocanada de viento retumbó contra la puerta y les desconcentró por unos instantes. El fuego seguía crepitando a su lado, pero la temperatura de la cabaña había ascendido sin que eso hiciera falta.

–¿Por qué tienes que ser así, Serkan Bolat? ¿¡Por qué, joder!? Has vuelto y no me recuerdas, pero yo sigo enamorada de ti, locamente enamorada. Y te veo y sigo queriendo desnudarte. Pero hay otra mujer que tiene la oportunidad de poner sus manos sobre ti y me revienta no poder arrastrarla por toda Turquía porque tú la has elegido y no tengo ningún derecho. Eso sí, escúchame atentamente, nene. Nadie. ¡Repito! Nadie te hará sentir jamás como yo lo hice. Nadie conoce cada poro de ti como yo lo hago.

Serkan se desabrochó la chaqueta porque el calor estaba empezando a ahogarle y la miró, como una diosa de pie frente a él, mirándole con llamas en la mirada y los brazos cruzados. Y él solo podía pensar en cómo se sentiría tenerla sobre él y descubrir si era verdad todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

–¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? –Dijo, bajando el tono de voz y revolviéndose el pelo –Que sé que no la amas, Serkan. _Lo sé_. Sé que no estás enamorado de ella. Y me encantaría saber qué te ha estado diciendo estos dos últimos dos meses para conseguir tenerte alrededor de su dedo meñique como lo estás. Eres de nuevo ese robot que conocí, pero ni siquiera aquel Serkan habría estado en una relación con Selin. Porque no la quieres –Eda se apoyó en el sofá y se inclinó sobre él otra vez, más cerca –No la quieres –Murmuró, delineándose los labios con la lengua al ver cómo él se fijaba en su boca.

Serkan tragó saliva y se removió, todavía bajo su mirada.

–¿Folla bien, nene? ¿Eso es lo que pasa? ¿Te folla bien? Porque es lo único que puede hacer –Le dijo, con los dientes apretados y las mejillas sonrojadas de furia –Jamás te amará como yo lo hago. Jamás te cuidará como yo lo hice. Jamás, ¿me entiendes? Así que dile a tu Selin de mi parte que disfrute de tu cuerpo, porque nunca podrá disfrutar de tu corazón. Ese corazón me le quedé yo cuando te fuiste y le sigo teniendo guardado conmigo. Has vuelto sin uno y ella no te está enseñando a tenerlo, pero no te preocupes, yo protegeré tu antiguo corazón, el corazón que me amó y me enseñó que yo era la estrella más bonita.

–Eda –Serkan carraspeó, sin saber a dónde mirar.

–Un día me dijiste lo que necesitabas para sentir el amor verdadero –Le dijo, y su voz de repente estaba teñida de una sensualidad que le hizo tensarse con anticipación.

Eda se sentó sobre él, mordiéndose el labio y apoyándose sus brazos en la cabecera del sofá. Acercó su cabeza hasta que sus narices se rozaron y Serkan abrió la boca, pensando en cómo iba a conseguir resistirse a ella.

–Tenías que sentir que todo dentro de la otra persona se derretía cuando te miraba, aunque hiciera parecer que no le afectaba. Tenías que ver cómo apartaba la mirada y sentir lo rápido que latía su corazón –Eda colocó suavemente una palma sobre su pecho y se inclinó más. Serkan alzó la cabeza y se echó para atrás, queriendo mirarla a los ojos –En su aliento, en su voz, en su olor e incluso en sus venas, tenías que sentir ese amor.

Eda se movió y recolocó sobre sus caderas y Serkan soltó un sonido entre dientes que no pudo contener. Cerró las manos en puños a sus costados para no tocarla y esperó.

–Debías sentir que todo temblaba dentro de esa persona cuando decía tu nombre –La mano en su pecho se movió hacia su mandíbula y con el pulgar le delineó el labio inferior.

–Eda –Suspiró, alzando el pecho para coger aire.

Y ella sonrió.

–Exactamente, Serkan Bolat –Murmuró, muy cerca de sus labios –Eda. Ese es el único nombre que sabías hasta hace dos meses. Mi nombre. Porque nadie más que tú podía tocarme y nadie más que yo podía tocarte a ti.

Eda se desabrochó su propio abrigo y le dejó en el suelo. Volvió a colocar las manos en el respaldo del sofá, a los lados de la cabeza de Serkan y se mordió el labio inferior al ver como sus pupilas se dilataban con deseo.

–Sé que queda algo de mi hombre dentro de ti. Dentro de este Serkan que ha vuelto. Pero Selin está haciendo algo para evitar que regreses del todo a mí y me he cansado de luchar –Le dijo, seria, con sus ojos fijos en los suyos –No la amas, pero la has elegido, Serkan y yo…

–No folla bien –Soltó él, de un momento a otro, sin apartar la vista de ella, y Eda abrió la boca sin saber qué decir –De hecho, no sé cómo folla porque no he podido tocarla de esa forma desde que desperté del accidente. No recuerdo haberla tocado alguna vez así siquiera. Y sí, no la amo. No siento por ella todo lo que me has descrito. Ni de lejos.

–¿Entonces?

–Selin me dijo que tú me habías manipulado y yo… –Serkan se sonrojó porque ahora sonaba ridículo todo lo que esa mujer le había contado sobre Eda –Creí cada cosa que me contó porque a ella la conocía y no sabía quién eras tú. Pero me estoy dando cuenta de que se equivocó. O quizá lo hizo a propósito. Honestamente, ahora no me importa. Porque llevo desde que te vi teniendo recuerdos en los que apareces y de repente estás sentada encima de mí, hablándome _así,_ y venga ya, Eda, no soy de piedra. Estoy seguro de que lo has notado –Dijo, alzando las cejas con gracia y moviendo las caderas, consiguiendo que ella se mordiera el labio para no soltar ningún sonido –Te has enfadado, me has gritado, me has pegado y me has calentado a mil. ¿Cuál es tu plan ahora? Porque no veo ni una sola ducha aquí y…

Eda se levantó con el ceño fruncido.

–Me he excedido un poco, pero es que me explotan los nervios cuando estás cerca –Serkan no la dejó continuar, agarrándola de un brazo y tirándola hacia él de nuevo. Eda cayó en su regazo y se reacomodó hasta quedarse como estaba segundos antes.

–Recuerdo el vestido amarillo en ti y la sensación que tuve en aquel compromiso falso de querer quitártelo en lugar de subir la cremallera. He recordado cómo me declaré a orillas del Bósforo porque me has dicho algo parecido hace un rato y siento tus labios sobre los míos desde entonces. Y, por supuesto, recuerdo aquella noche en la que casi rompimos una lámpara porque estabas contra la estantería, dispuesta a reclamarme como tuyo y yo solo podía pensar en que ese príncipe había tenido sus manos sobre ti y que _solo yo podía tocarte_. Así que, ¿qué hacemos, Eda? Porque me encantas.

–Me estás volviendo loco. Y cada vez tengo más recuerdos de ti. Y esta cabaña es muy pequeña para contener todo lo que me produces. Porque quiero tocarte. Por todos lados. Y quiero que me toques. Como dices que sabes.

Eda sonrió de costado y cogió sus manos, que habían vuelto a ser puños a sus costados cuando ella se había sentando mejor sobre él. Las cogió y las colocó en sus propias caderas. Y le notó aguantar la respiración y eso solo hizo que sonriera más.

–¿Qué planteas, Serkan Bolat?

–Creo recordar que te dije que, si naciera 100 veces, me enamoraría de ti las 100 –Murmuró, viendo como ella se tensaba y acariciándola la cintura con suavidad –Estoy cumpliendo con mi palabra porque me estoy enamorando de ti de nuevo, Eda. Así que te propongo que lo intentemos. Que me des una oportunidad. Que me dejes tocarte, como yo siempre dejaré que me toques.

Eda le miró con miles de emociones en los ojos y Serkan la devolvió la mirada de la misma forma.

–Sigues algo amnésico, ¿seguro que recuerdas como se folla?

–¿Es un reto, nena? –La preguntó, enarcando una ceja y fue la forma en la que dijo _nena_ y como una de sus manos se encajó debajo de su pecho lo que hizo a Eda jadear.

Pero era ella la que mandaba. Así que le agarró las manos y se las juntó por encima de la cabeza, echándoselas hacia atrás.

–Si quieres jugar, Serkan Bolat, jugaremos –Le dijo, mordiendo la piel de su cuello y haciéndole arquearse hacia ella.

Serkan, que ya no tenía paciencia, se soltó y la sujetó del cuello, moviéndola su rostro hacia él y uniendo sus labios por fin.

El beso guardaba las lágrimas que Eda había llorado, el miedo que Serkan había sentido cuando escuchó que estaba perdida, el deseo que había ido creciendo en ambos en aquella cabaña, el amor, el respeto, el alivio de volver a sentirse.

Y cuando se arrancaron la ropa aquella noche, solo la nieve, el viento y el fuego fueron testigos de lo que ocurrió. De los gemidos, del sudor, de los orgasmos, de los mordiscos. De dos almas gemelas que, más que nunca, volvían a unirse. 


End file.
